The Blonde War
by xXSkyDragonMewXx
Summary: Lucy decides to go on a job to pay for rent, but on the way she found none other than the Twin Dragons. She didn't really have much to lose so she hung out with them, but she doesn't know what she got into. Sorry about the sucky summary. Anyways Enjoy :P
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy P.O.V.**

"Hey, Mira! I am going on a job!" I said with excitement written on my face. Mira had an unsure look. "You sure, Lucy? They're pervs, I heard you try to stay away from those jobs. Why?" She said with concern.

Mission: Take out bandit perverts

Owner: The Mayor

Where: Bellius, Fiore

Reward: 200,000.00 J

"There is a small reward so this must be easy." I said with determination

She nodded and stamped the job**(A/N: I don't know what they do for jobs to be examined) **.

I walked my way out of the guild excited as ever. I don't know why I am excited, but I need rent fast and Natsu keeps eating my food, so, why not? I looked down onto the ground and then noticed I didn't have any of my keys. I quickly ran back to my apartment to get my keys. As I was running I tripped.

"Oww" I said as I recovered from my fall. I got up and brushed the dirt off my skirt.

I continued running. I opened the door to my apartment and grabbed my keys and my made my way to the Train Station.

**-Time Skip: Train Station-**

"One ticket to Bellius**(A/N: I don't even know if that is a place, but screw it.)** please." I said to the lady in the booth. She nodded and gave me my ticket. I got on the train and got comfy next to the window. I heard footsteps towards me and I hoped it wasn't Natsu, trying to follow me again.

"Oi, blondie, that's my spot." A familiar voice said. I lifted up my head and looked up to the one and only, Sting Eucliffe.

*Sigh*. Since he is always an arrogant bastard, I'll give him a taste of his own medicine.

"I got here first, and you're blonde too, bastard." I said with a smirk. I inwardly giggled since the look on his face was funny.

"Too bad blondie, get up or I'll make you get up." He said with a determined voice. I ignored him and closed my eyes and that made him mad. Suddenly arms wrapped around me and when I opened my eyes I was sitting across from him and his partner, Rogue.

I just sighed and went on with my sleep and got comfy.

**Sting P.O.V.**

The train started to move and I instantly felt sick. Rogue usually just gets pale, while I get way worse. I looked over to Blondie, she is a Fairy and she's an annoying pain the ass, but I want to be friends with her. I better sleep, Rogue will probably stay awake so he'll wake me up when the train ride is done.

**-Time Skip: Train drop-off P.O.V. Sting still-**

"Oi, blondie, wake up." I said. She rubbed her eyes and said "Five more minutes.."

I sighed "wake up now, or I'll do dirty things to you". She shot right up and gave me a look I will never let down.

"You ain't touchin me perv." She said in exhaustion. She got up and walked off the train along with Rogue and I.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

"Well, bye, see you around!" I said looking at Sting.

He turned around and just waved goodbye.

**What do you think?! I worked for about an hour on it! I know right? It sounds like I didn't try. Anyways! Review,and please tell me any of the flaws in it. I don't mind the strict reviews. Sorry I deleted the last story, I just really felt it was horrible. After this story I am wondering what do as a story. I have a poll going on and it's on my profile, go check it out! Peace! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Another update coming at you! I has school tomorrow so, I don't think I'll be able to update! Please be patient my children. Enjoy! 3**

**Lucy P.O.V.**

-Time Skip: After Job-

I am so bored, nothing to do, too tired for another job. I was sitting at the guild alone until "new" Team Natsu arrived. And, yes, I did say New Team Natsu. They asked (politely) if Lissana can join. I said yes, but I didn't know at the time that I would be kicked out of Team Natsu. I got up and allowed Team Natsu to sit down. They ignored me and I ignored them, it is just how it is.

I didn't know what do with myself, I can't just walk up and talk to them anymore.

I decided to leave, since I didn't have anything to do with anyone. I didn't want to walk straight home though, I wanted to take a walk.

As I was doing this said walk, I turned around, curious of anyone following me. I saw a shadow , it moved.

Then it hit me. I walked over and slapped the shadow. "Ow!" Gotcha!

"What the hell are doing, Rogue?" I asked the speaking shadow. He stepped out of shadow form and gave me a death glare. He had the 'you-didn't-have-to-hit-me face'.

He sighed "I was bored. I decided to follow you when you walked out of the guild."

"Why are you in this part of Fiore? Job? And stalker much?" I asked suspiciously and sarcastically.

He sighed again except with frustration "Sting wanted to go to this part of the Country **(A/N: I don't even know if it's a Country or whatever, but screw it.)** and of course I have to go with him."

"Why did he want to come here, though?" I asked with curiosity. He sighed once more.

"Wanted to pay a visit." He said with annoyance. "I wanted to see a certain celestial mage, so I agreed."

I blushed. "We were always the best of friends when we were young." He nodded and started walking. We truly were, too bad my two trouble-making boys moved away.

"Wait! Want to join me for dinner, I haven't eaten yet. If we find Sting maybe,just maybe, he can come to dinner with us.

He nodded and said "I will sniff out Sting for you."

"Wait, this is the last time." I said. "Am I your only celestial mage friend?"

He nodded. No wonder I am his favorite! He only has one! I inwardly sighed and walked off.

He turned around and said "Let's meet at Market Broiler."

I nodded and said see ya later.

**-Time Skip: Lucy's' Apartment-**

I eagerly got ready by taking a bath and getting fancy clothes on. I wanted my hair to be up and I just couldn't do it. I looked at my dull clothes and thought of a specific spirit.

"Open! Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" I called for my spirit.

"You called, ebi~" Cancer said. In just 20 minutes he got most of my clothes settled and my hair was up and pretty.

-KNOCK KNOCK-

**I am so evil to end it here! Sorry guys! Please review! I want your advice to make this story good!**

**REVIEWS lead to HAPPINESS which leads to MOTIVATION which leads to FASTER UPDATES!**

**Thank you! See ya on the next update!**

**I also wanted to tell you that I'm going to TRY to be slower.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Another update coming at you! I has school tomorrow so, I don't think I'll be able to update! Please be patient my children. Enjoy! 3**

**Sting P.O.V.**

I looked for Rogue, but it was almost like he just left the town, or just went back to the hotel. I asked around for him, but no one saw him. He probably activated shadow form so I knew I wouldn't find him. I tried to sniff-out lucy and so I found her home. I knocked on her door 2 times. I heard a faint "Coming!"

She opened the door and gasped. The fuck?

"Sting? I thought you wanted to spend more time with your friend?"

Still… The fuck? "Where'd you get that from? I was looking for Rogue." I said confused as hell.

I sighed. "Do you know where Rogue is?" She sighed and said no.

"Why are you dressed up? The fuck is going on Blondie?" I asked still in a curious tone.

"I was about to go out to dinner with Rogue." She said. I growled, why the fuck is Lucy going on a date with Rogue?! Ugh. Fuck. Why do I care? Maybe… No, hell no!

"Why? Rogue never shows emotions to people." I said with frustration.

She smirked "Is someone jealous?"

I blushed "N-No! It is just that Rogue never shows emotions. The time when Rogue shows emotion is the time I get married." I said.

"You sure?" She said with her smirk growing.

I sighed and nodded. I then left and Lucy started to worry. It is still seriously surprising that Rogue actually wants to go on a date with that annoying-ass Fairy.

**Rogue P.O.V.**

I was finally ready and walking over to Lucy's house. I can't wait to see her. Never really have done something for someone. I hope Sting doesn't know this, but he is probably busy with his old friend.

I finally arrived at Lucy's house and knocked. I heard a faint "I'm coming!"

Lucy opened the door and said "Sting didn't find you? Oh and by the way, Sting dropped by telling me some interesting things" She said emphasizing the word interesting. I started to panic.

"What did he tell you?" I said. Shit! Why did I ask that?

**Lucy P.O.V.**

"He told me that, you never show emotions to other people" I said blushing. He gave me an I-will-kill-him look. I do wonder why he brought me on this date though.

"Let's just find Sting and then go out. I would feel bad if we left him with no food." I said demandingly. He sighed and nodded.

After a couple of minutes we found Sting and went to the restaurant me and Rogue were planning to go to. We went inside the restaurant and asked for a table. We then sat down at the table the waitress ordered us to go to.

"Hello, I am your waitress for today, what would you like to drink?" the waitress asked as we sat down.

As I was about to say something Rogue did. "May I have a water?"

"May I get a Coke?" Said Sting.

"May I get a Coke?" I asked. I looked over to Sting and he just smirked and said "Like what you see Blondie?"

I blushed "N-No! I-I was just looking at t-the c-couple behind y-you." I stuttered. He looked behind him and just shrugged. The waiter finally arrived with our drinks. I suddenly felt a blast of cold.

"Cold!" I screamed. The waitress spilled water on me. I looked over to her and she was smirking! Why the fuck was she smirking?! That bitch!

Sting grabbed a towel and gave it to me. "Here you go, looks like you need it." I snatched it out of his hands and gave him a smile.

"How dare you do that on purpose! We will never visit this restaurant again. Waiters aren't supposed to be jealous." Rogue yelled

**Sting P.O.V.**

Now I am starting to think this girl has really changed him. I have never seen him stand up for someone. Never in my life. I have been with this dude for almost all my life and I have never seen him really stand up for anybody.

I got up and along with everybody else and left. I have to admit, that was a really stupid thing to do.

"You okay Sting? You haven't talked much." Lucy asked.

"Just thinking about stuff" I said.

She smirked "Wow, you can actually think? I didn't know you could do that. Seriously, you are as dense as Natsu." I got mad. I can think.

"Am I not allowed to think, Princess?" I said as I started to smirk.

"Yes, but you don't really think very often. I mean just look at what you've done in the GMG. Messing with Fairy Tail, comes with a price." She said nonchalantly.

"Stop talking about that stupid fucking guild." I snapped. She flinched, expecting a calmer reaction.

As if I wasn't deep into the conversation, we arrived at Lucy's house. She gave Rogue a peck on the cheek. She then gave me a slight hug with a tint of pink on her cheeks. I blushed.

She pulled out of the hug and opened her door. "Thanks for everything! See you some other time? Maybe we can do a job together?

"Sure" Rogue said. "Meet in front of your guild after you get the job. We will be there at 3:00."I hit Rogue on the back of the head asking him why.

"I am sorry. I just miss Yukino so much. I just sort of felt like Lucy was a replacement for he-" I slapped him while he was talking. "Nothing can replace Yukino alright! I loved her too, but we can't hang out with a Fairy just because of that!" I screamed.

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I get busy with home-work and stuff. I feel evil, stopping it right now. Anyways, I will try to update as soon as possible! I also need some of dem reviews please! I really like to know what is wrong with my story!**

**Thanks! Till next time! :3 I decided to do it longer because I have been making them short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, another update here! Sorry I has been so busy! :3 Enjoy!**

**Lucy P.O.V.** ~Next Morning~

I can't believe it. All this time, I got all worked up, just to be a.. Replacement? I couldn't stop the tears threatening to fall. I have been through some pretty tough shit, but why does this hurt me the most? I was just friends with them, and they probably still think I am, but I don't know if I can bear to see them after they called me a "replacement".

I am always the replacement. First, I was a replacement for my mom after her death, for my dad. Then I was a replacement for Lisanna, for everybody in the guild. And now I am a replacement for Yukino after her death, for Sting and Rogue. I started to tear up.

I heard a knock on the door, so I assumed it was someone from Fairy Tail, worrying about me. I yelled out "coming". I opened the door to see the people who made me cry, the people who made me think I was always a replacement. Sting and Rogue.

I slammed the door shut, but Sting decided to put his foot in the door so I couldn't close it. I sighed. "May I help you?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to join us on a job, Blondie. Be grateful for once." Sting said arrogantly. I sighed for the 2nd time. "Why should I be grateful, if I am just a replacement?"

They stood there in the cold, stiffened as a pencil. I slammed the door in their faces, hoping they get a good taste of my defeated mood.

I leaned against the door, cried for a good 2 hours and drifted off into dream land.

Hours had passed while I was away in dreamland, that I hadn't realized it was the usual time I would be at the guild. I quickly grabbed my keys and whip and made my way to the guild.

I slammed open the doors and walked over to the job request board. I took a random job that involved me being in said job with other people from god knows what guild. I didn't mind working with other people, but if Team Natsu saw the job, I am pretty sure they would the least bit jealous.

**Sting P.O.V**.

I woke up to shower and get ready to go to the guild. Last night was rough and I was unsure on how to address Rogue. I usually get this way if I yell at Rogue or I do anything wrong to make him feel any emotion.

It isn't that bad, he will probably get over it. What I said was final and if he can't accept that than he can fucking cry about it.

I then made my way to the guild, Saber tooth, when I was ready. Once I arrived I went to the request board to find myself a job to do. I didn't know what to do. I just picked out a random job without looking at it first.

"You sure you want to do this, Sting?" Minerva said. I nodded as she stamped my job and left.

And now comes my least favorite part of the job. The Train. God dammit! I hate the train. I took this time to actually look at my job.

Take out bandits with other guild people.

Owner of Job: Mayor of Cathedra

Reward: 1,000,000.00 J

Well shit. That's just fucking great. I hate working with people, they just slow me down and I hate that. If a job lasts more than a week, then I fucking get angry as hell. This is just great.

I got lost, deep in thoughts, as time passed by. The train snapped me out of said thoughts when it made a loud whistle. My head shot up and the sickness came back. Eventually it stopped and I got out alive.

Let's see, where do I have have to go to? I looked up to see the place I was supposed meet the job owner at. The job owner is a total creep, he looked like some pervert. I sat in a chair waiting for the people to show up so I can get this fucking job done.

**Lucy P.O.V. **

I am finally off the train and ready to do my job. I started walking to the place where I have to meet the other guild people. I can't remember where I have to go, so I kept getting lost over and over again.

I finally reached my assigned area to do my special job and-SHIT. I saw the arrogant devil himself, Sting-motherfucking-Eucliffe.

I felt my knees starting to shake and tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"_I just thought she was a replacement.." _Played over and over again in my mind, but wha hurt me the most _"Nothing can replace Yukino!"_

He looked over to me and scoffed. I just sighed and wiped some of the tears away.

"So I have to work with you?" He asked. That bastard. "Yup, you have to work with the replacem-" I was cut off.

"Can you just shut up about that" He said quite loudly. I sighed and nodded. He doesn't truly know how I feel, he is just some arrogant bastard.

I knew what this was going to come to, I know that any moment now, he is going to start something.

I won't lose, not this time.

This is going to be an all-out Blonde War.

**Boom! I'm gonna stop it here, sorry I haven't updating. I get super busy with homework and chores and other things. I will try to update more often.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry, I am just *sigh* so busy. My family recently came into town and I have school work to do and stuff in dat region! I am going to try to update a lot during summer! I have so many (unexpected) family vacations.**

**Enjoy!**

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I sighed and looked over to Sting who was staring off into space while looking annoyed. It was just plain awkward between us. All I can think about right now is Natsu, the only thing that can make my problems disappear from my mind. His smile, his laugh,all the things that make him what I love. I have fallen in love with that Fire Dragon Slayer, but I know that he'll never be mine.

"Want to get a hotel room? Actually make that too." I said nonchalantly. It was his turn to sigh "Sure, Blondie." He got up and started walking.

"Wait." I said a bit too loud "We still haven't met up with the job owner."

"Oh. He-he, right." He said awkwardly. And speak of the devil, the owner of the job walked out a rather suspicious unknown room.

"Hello there! I am the job owner, are you the Fairy Tail and Saber tooth members?" He said. We nodded. "Ok! I am Kyoya. You know what to do right? This is a very dangerous job, so I want you to be prepared. You may start the job tomorrow and get settled in the town tonight."

We both nodded, got up, and walked right out. The whole walk was boring accept when I finally asked "What Hotel are we going to stay at?"

To be honest, I didn't know, I just wanted to be in a bed sleeping peacefully. I thought and also looked around for places. I got it!

"How about Holiday Inn, I will pay half. I will pay my room and you pay yours, okay?" I uttered. He just nodded, looking like he didn't listen to me the _slightest_.

I sighed with frustration, I just knew that Sting Freaking Eucliffe would be the death of me. I gestured to him to follow me and so we can begin to make our way to the Hotel.

I remember the first time I spent the night at a Hotel for the first time with Natsu, me blushing about the fact I had to share a bed, and him snuggling up towards me. All I wanted to ask was "What had I done wrong?"

"Hmm?" He responded. I replied with a quick "Nothing" to Sting. He still looked curious though, evidence written all over his face. I felt embarrassed that I said that out loud.

Only if I had the guts to say that to Natsu, but I feel like he did nothing wrong. I can't assume things that I know is probably not true. Only if the Team and I can just work this out, maybe I can be friends again, like how we use to. I was deep in thought, but Sting decided to interrupt my thought by saying "We're here."

Yes! Sleep! I can't wait! I walked inside along with Sting and asked the lady for two rooms.

"Sorry ma'am, but we only have one room left." She said. Well, shit. Just great.

"We'll take it, how much?" Sting asked.

"About 100,000.00 jewels for 3 days." She replied.

Sting looked over to me "We'll split it." I sighed. I gave Sting 50,000 Jewels so he could pay. He grabbed the keys to the room and started walking away. I quickly followed him to the room that was on the 3 floor. We arrived at room 314, and once he opened the door and he instantly said "I get bed!" and ran in.

"But I want the bed!" I complained. I sighed "Fine I will get the couch"

Rain was, all of the sudden, pouring outside. I froze. "I hope it doesn't thunder. Anyways, I am going to take a shower" I then grabbed the clothes from my bag and went inside the bathroom.

**Sting P.O.V.**

Wow, Blondie is annoying, but at least I got the bed. I heard thunder from outside, then a small shriek from the bathroom. I chuckled, so she is afraid of thunder? That is too good!

The door opened to the bathroom and there she was, in a towel. "I forgot to pack a shirt for pajamas." she pouted.

I let out a small laugh. Wow, how pathetic is she? "Can I borrow a shirt?" I froze, then sighed in frustration. I walked over to my bag of clothes and pulled out a shirt, but she is going to have to deal with me sleeping with no shirt.

I threw the shirt at her face, but to my surprise, she caught it. She walked back to the bathroom and quickly changed. I didn't want to take a shower, since it was already late. I just took my shirt off and threw it to my bag. The bed was very comfy and when I settled in the sheets and comforters, I felt like I was on a cloud.

Another sound of thunder was heard, along with a shriek coming from the couch. "Oi, Blondie. Keep it down, alright?" I said.

"Ok, but. Umm, c-can I- I j- join y- y- you?" She asked with hesitation and fear. "No" I instantly replied.

"Ple-"

"No"

She sighed. "Ok, I will try to keep it down." After a few seconds, I heard a mumble, faint enough that I could barely hear it. "Goodnight, Sting"

At least she isn't rude, but she can be very annoying. I almost feel sorry for that pathetic fairy. I then felt ruffling off the covers and then warmth, but I didn't care. I just hugged it and drifted off into dreamland, still thinking about how annoying the fairy is.

**OMG! I am so, so, so, so, sorry! I know how long you've waited and here it is! I hope you enjoyed and I will try to make more (If I don't get involved in anymore unexpected vacations with family).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I have another chapter for you! I will TRY to make it longer, though I am not very good at it. Anyways, enjoy :3**

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I couldn't stand it, I was too scared so I jumped into Sting's bed. I was quite startled when he hugged me, but I honestly didn't mind. I mentally slapped myself. What am I thinking? It's just comfort, not feelings. Conceal, don't feel.

The next morning I snuggled close to what I was hugging, but then I realized that it was Sting's chest that I had snuggled my face into. I had to get up before Sting, or else he would never let me live it down. I looked up to him just to see if he was awake. He is so… So close.

Blink, blink.

"Kyaaa!" I screamed while trying jump out of the bed. He was pretty strong, because his arms are still around me. "I need to take a bath." I mumbled. He finally let go of me, and I stumbled off to the bathroom.

**Sting P.O.V.**

I layed my head on the thing I was hugging until I realized it was Lucy. She was facing me, smiling like an idiot. A cute idiot. If you don't think she is the least bit cute, than you are gay. I can see how Rogue couldn't resist.

She mumbled "Sting" in her sleep. I flinched. Blondie's dreamin' of me? Please don't wake up

I jinxed it. She woke up, eyes fluttering and then looking up to me. Brown to blue. I literally thought were having staring contest. It just felt like forever. Then she blinked a couple of times.

"Kyaaa!" She tried jumping out of my arms, but she failed miserably. Whoopsies. "I need to take a bath" She mumbled. I let go of her. She stumbled to the bathroom mumbling something that even my sensitive hearing can't hear.

I started grabbing things I needed for my shower. I was looking through my bag for my last article of clothing when I found a note.

**Dear Sting,**

**I am going to try and get closer to Lucy and Fairy Tail. I want to be happy and feel like I'm in a family. I don't know the feeling of being loved accept for all those times I had with Skaidrum. I want to search for this feeling before I lose it completely. I am sorry I have to leave you, Sting. It would be best if you could join me in this.**

**Your partner forever,**

**Rogue Cheney**

The first thing I wanted to do was yell, but my voice just couldn't come out. Rogue is my family, my only family, and now he is leaving me. "I wish for family" I accidently said out loud.

"Come join Fairy Tail, they'll welcome you with open arms. Well, I think it will take a while for Natsu, but I will forgive you for all you've done." Lucy said behind me while drying up her hair.

"I will try, I will TRY to join Fairy Tail, but I think people want me to be Master for Sabertooth. If not, I will join." I said. "I just hope to have my family back."

"Why? What happened?" She asked. I told her about Rogue leaving Sabertooth to join Fairy Tail. "Isn't that grea-" I cut her off.

"No. It's not. He is my partner. He is supposed to stay with me. He's leaving me for you! He is completely in love with you!" I instantly covered my mouth.

"Rogue.. Loves me?" Lucy said. I nodded.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

Why do I not feel as excited? I like Rogue, and if he likes me back then thats just great. I will confess to him after this job.

Sting was already in the bathroom showering while I was deep in thought. I put on my belt and grabbed my whip and keys. I put on my knee high boots. I had my usual attire on.

It's time to do this job. Sting was taking an awfully long time. Probably thinking about joining Fairy Tail or not.

I can't wait to get back to Fairy Tail and my team. I miss them a lot. I miss my friends.

My family. Natsu.

The door to the bathroom swung open and out came Sting in his usual outfit.

He looked at me then I nodded.

"Lets do this"

We walked out from the hotel and to the Mansion. The walk wasn't quite long, but we stopped to eat. It was silent the whole time. Not awkward, but comfortable.

We went to the living room of the mansion and were greeted by Kyoya.

'Welcome back, wizards. How do you like the town?"

Sting decided to be an asshole right that moment and said, "Cut the crap and lets get down with business"

I sighed. Can anyone be as cocky as him? My answer is probably not.

"Uh, yes sir." Kyoya stuttered. "This guild is very dangerous and you must beware of the guild master. He has been raping young women off the streets who are alone. Whenever we send mages who are in guilds get put through a game called "Maze". Most mages come out alive with no progress with defeating the guild and if some do, they don't complete and never come back alive."

I stiffened. Young.. Women? Oh no.. Game? At this point I was literally shaking.

Sting rolled his eyes. I sighed. "Ok, lets get this stupid job done."

Sting nodded his head slightly. I wanted to get this job done like I always do, but it just seems so different when with Sting. He is more.. More.. More at-ease. He isn't a total retard, but is still kind of dense. He isn't destructive which I kind of like. And he just has a calmer and more chill atmosphere. What am I saying? He killed his own dragon and thinks highly of himself. He is just.. Just.

"-ucy?"

"Blondie?!"

I snapped out of my thoughts when Sting called me blondie. Anger started to rise in me.

"Stop calling me Blondie! You're blonde too!" I yelled. He just rolled his eyes and started walking over to the dark guild. I quickly followed after him.

Can this get any worse? I am paired up with Sting for a job. The job request is to go to a guild that rapes young women. The dark guild looks creepy. And I miss Natsu. Can this get any worse?!

I jinxed it. I ran into a pole. Sting started bursting out into fits of laughter. Eventually I didn't care and started laughing too. We both looked like idiots. But hey, we are blonde.

**I am soooooo sorry! I was trying to make it longer, but ended up failing miserably. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.. I get ideas for stories, but not for this one :P**

**Anyways, review please. I needs teh motivation! You know what they say..**

**Reviews **lead to **happiness **and it leads to **motivation **and that may be the reason for **FASTER UPDATES** \- WolfieANNE


End file.
